


Make Hay While the Sun Shines

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Community: rs_small_gifts, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by TrainTracks and Mindabbles. Thanks, ladies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make Hay While the Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Beta read by TrainTracks and Mindabbles. Thanks, ladies.

Sirius was having a lovely dream. 

His fingers were tangled in Remus's hair as he rolled his hips forward, thrusting into Remus's perfect mouth.

Remus sucked one of Sirius's balls into his mouth, laving the wrinkled skin with his tongue, before shifting lower.

Sirius spread his thighs wide, eager to feel that wicked tongue pressed into his hole, arching and writhing as he tried to get closer. 

He felt Remus's hand on his hip, stilling him, and he groaned. "Please," he begged, pushing against Remus's tongue as it speared him. 

Sirius wanted Remus's tongue, his fingers, his cock...anything…inside him. He just needed _more_.

"Moony," he sighed softly, the tightness in his balls and groin growing steadily.

"Yeah?" Remus's voice was rough from sleep.

Sirius rolled toward him, pressing his cock to the cleft of his arse. "Dreaming about you."

Remus chuckled softly but pushed back against Sirius's cock, encouraging him. "Good dream, then?"

"You were sucking me off." Sirius reached for Remus's hip and pulled him closer, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder. 

"I love sucking your cock." 

Sirius reached around and took Remus, already hot and hard, in his hand. "You have a dirty mouth, Moony."

"From sucking your dick—" Remus paused pointedly. "—and licking your arse."

The erotic thrill of hearing Remus saying such filthy things made Sirius shiver. For some reason it always surprised him that Remus was the most crude of the four of them. Of course, he'd never fucked James or Peter, so he supposed he didn't know what nasty things they whispered when they were about to come. 

"Fuck." Sirius stroked Remus roughly—just how Remus liked it—as he rutted shamelessly against his arse.

"Gonna fuck me, Padfoot?" Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius's, tightening his grip on his cock.

"Can't wait, Moony." Sirius grunted. His eyes rolled back in his head and he bit down on Remus's shoulder, coming hard all over Remus's arse.

He pressed his lips to Remus's bare skin, panting as he recovered. 

Remus was still rolling his hips softly, pushing forward into their joined fists.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, nipping his ear.

"Finger me." Remus canted his hips back in case Sirius didn't get the message, but Sirius knew what he wanted.

Trailing his fingers through his own spunk, he pressed two to Remus's hole and pushed inside.

"Like that?" he asked teasingly.

"Harder," Remus said, panting. "Faster."

Sirius slid his fingers fully into Remus, searching for the spot that would make him see stars.

Remus moaned and rocked his body, forward and back, fucking their fists and taking Sirius's come-slick fingers. 

"Come on, Moony," Sirius said. He shifted his position so he could suck the head of Remus's cock into his mouth. 

The moment he closed his lips around the firm flesh, Remus grabbed the back of his head and let out a low cry, come spilling into Sirius's mouth.

Sirius swallowed every drop and then licked the slit until Remus gently pushed him away. He gingerly removed his fingers from Remus's arse and reached for his wand, cleaning them both.

"That was brilliant," Remus said, settling back against the pillow.

"Of course it was." Sirius threw an arm across his chest. "All my ideas are."

Sirius felt Remus's laugh more than heard it as he closed his eyes, a smile stealing across his face.


End file.
